Harry and the Cat
by Kedavra Lumos
Summary: Not content to have Harry with every woman in England, he's now traveling through the Macro-Cosmic All! This story is a one-shot which will eventually be part of a larger story, but not likely for many years.


_Author's Note: This is currently a one-off story about Harry's future, which will provide some hints of where Draco's Gift is leading to, though it won't get there for a long while. In the meantime, enjoy it for what it is, a cross-dimensional lemon, hopefully of some worth._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own any DC Comics characters. I do not own any of the characters, powers or magic systems from other story universes that may be mentioned in this story. I don't own much of anything. Maybe the lottery will change that someday._

**Harry and the Cat**

Harry Potter crouched among the shadows, right on the edge of the building. His eyes continually scanned the surrounding rooftops and the street far below, alert for any signs of criminal activity. He'd already stopped three muggings and a robbery at a convenience store, and he was wondering if it might be time to call it a night.

He'd only been in this new world for four days, and most of the first three of them had been spent asleep, as his new host body adapted to his magical core and the various other abilities he'd gained through his world-hopping. He'd woke earlier this day to find the butler checking on his health, trying to hide his worry at the low-grade fever that shouldn't have been enough to put the teen out for three days.

Harry had passed it off as a bug, and explained he felt much better, today. He spent the day adjusting to his new body and his new life, and running through the memories he had received from Dick Grayson.

Super Heroes!

Vigilante crime fighters running around in their underwear! And he was partnered with the Batman. He'd obviously have to come up with a new nickname for Snivellus from here on out.

At least he had managed to change the costume a bit. Dick Grayson had been considering a change to trousers for quite a while, but hadn't gotten far when it came to arguing with Bruce about it. After the Joker managed to kill Dick, and Harry had taken over the body, he'd been quick to transform the costume, changing out the tan tights and green-scaled ... _whatever_ ... for full-length matching green tights. He felt it looked much better, and if Bruce didn't like it, he would just have to learn to live with it.

Dick Grayson had been 17, and had already been about ready to, how appropriate, leave the nest. While he would never regret his time as Bruce Wayne's ward, it was time for the millionaire crime fighter to understand that Dick was no longer a child. He'd been preparing for a new crime fighting identity for a while now, and Robin would not have been on the scene for too much longer, regardless. _Nightwing?_ Harry would have to give it some thought, but he could certainly picture it. Better than Robin, in any case.

He could understand Bruce's thoughts on the Batman identity. It was a frightening image, and criminals were indeed a cowardly and superstitious lot for the most part. But _Robin?_ Nothing very frightening there. And the costume didn't seem to be designed to inspire fear, either. What had the man been thinking?

Harry, for his part, had now lived nine full lives, and had over 400 years of personal knowledge and experience to his credit, and he certainly did not need a parent figure to direct his path. He would be happy to work with Bruce, who had a vast amount of experience in this hero business, but if he couldn't let him go ... let him grow ... then Nightwing would be making his appearance sooner, rather than later. He did not need another Dumbledore controlling him.

Meanwhile, in this new incarnation he found he knew several languages, had masteries over more than a dozen forms of martial arts, and with Grayson's circus past, had added even more skills to his acrobatic and aeronautic skills. True, he would have to practice and use all these skills until they became second nature to his mind as well as his physical body before he would be at 100%, but between the muscle memory of Grayson's body and the combination of Grayson's memories and the near-perfect recall he'd developed during his lens training, it would only take a few weeks to have completely remastered everything the body had already been trained in.

By the time he recovered all 13 of the lovers Voldemort had banished from his own world, it would not be only one power the Dark Lord knew not, but likely a dozen or more. Voldemort wouldn't know what hit him. And the skills that would destroy the Dark Tosser would come directly out of his own actions. Well, his actions and Draco Malfoy's stupid curse. At least Luna had found a way to rid him of the curse before he began his travels through the macro-cosmic multiverse.

He smiled at the thought of his enemies being mostly responsible for their own defeat.

HatC

Harry was just about to call it a night when he thought he caught a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to the east and squinted ... there! Something was moving, but he couldn't quite make it out. He burnt a bit of tin and the sensitivity of his eyes increased. As he clearly made out the figure climbing out of a window 30 floors above the ground a few buildings over, his eyes lit up.

'Oh my,' he thought to himself. 'Now that's a bit of all right.' The figure was obviously a woman. That was made clear by the extremely form fitting costume over her exquisite figure. She was dressed in a purple that was so dark it was almost indistinguishable from black, and she indeed moved with the sleek, sure-footed motions of a cat. He instantly pulled up Grayson's memories.

Selina Kyle, the Catwoman. Sometimes thief, sometimes hero. Stylish, sexy, wanted by the law, but not a high priority. He and Batman had stopped her several times, but on occasion (especially when she was stealing from other criminals) they had ignored her antics. There were a couple of times she had made a play for Batman, but he didn't quite seem to know what to make of her. Grayson had fantasized about her a few times, and Harry couldn't blame him. Between seeing her in that costume and Grayson's memories of her at a couple of trials, she was truly splendid.

Harry sent out a mental probe and scanned her surface thoughts. Attempted theft from a well-known drug dealer, but what she'd been looking for hadn't been there. She hadn't actually stolen anything tonight, and he wasn't about to take her in for simple breaking and entering when the apartment's owner was such a dirt bag. This could be fun! He start moving across the roofs.

About four minutes and a half a mile later, he cut her off on another rooftop. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty," he called out, stepping from the shadows.

Selina was startled, but she masked it well. "Bird-brain," she commented, alert and on her toes, but not truly upset. "I haven't done anything wrong recently," she stated quietly.

"Well, we could discuss the legalities of breaking and entering."

"I didn't actually steal anything," she replied, sauntering up to him with a stride that would draw any male eye like a magnet. "Couldn't you see to letting me go on my way?" She gently caressed his face.

He stepped closer and locked eyes with her. "But Selina," he spoke in a low, hushed tone. "You're such a menace."

HatC

Selina Kyle was not having a good night. She'd been planning this heist for two weeks, and she'd been sure the lowlife drug dealer she'd been stalking had kept the magnificent cat statue he'd received. But if he had, it wasn't in his apartment. She figured it was probably filled with drugs, but even if it wasn't, the sculpture had intrigued her. And its theft would have made him nervous. Instead she would have to make other plans.

It was very disappointing. And then to be confronted by Batman's pint-size partner ... just not a good evening. Well, she'd turn on the charm, give him a few caresses, and he would stutter, turn red, and one way or another, she would be on her way. She started on a mild bit of seduction as he drew near her, just to mentally catch her breath as her eyes were drawn to his figure. The way he moved ... it grabbed her attention.

She mentally shook herself. As expected, she had his complete focus. She reached out for a gentle caress of his face, but he didn't blush or stutter as she expected. Instead he took a step closer. She found herself looking up ... up into his eyes, eyes such a deep green that she found it difficult to look away. When did he get so tall, anyway? She used to tower over him, and now he seemed to be an inch taller than her, even with her heeled boots. "Couldn't you see to letting me go on my way?" she asked.

"But Selina, you're such a menace."

"In a town with the Joker, the Penguin, and Mister Freeze running around? You've got to be kidding me!"

He took another half-step closer, bare inches away from from her, as he said "Different kind of menace." His voice was husky.

'Shit!' she though to herself. 'Is _he_ coming on to _me?_ You're out of your depth, little boy!' She inched closer and gently ran a hand down his chest, determined to put him off balance. instead she shivered as his own hand reached out and gently caressed her hip. It was like a mild electric shock to her system and she was amazed and slightly frightened to find herself getting turned on. Her senses caught the slightest hint of musk ... and those eyes! Another shiver ran through her.

"All right, this is just getting too weird," she snapped, dropping half to the ground and rolling several feet away before springing back to her feet. The Boy Blunder just stood there, somehow looking like sex incarnate.

"But Selina, I thought we were going to get to know each other."

"You're too young for me, _boy_."

"Believe me, I'm much older than you think." He stepped toward her, his movements like a predator in his preferred habitat, dangerous and confident.

She dropped into a crouch, her hands at the ready. "Back off, Bird-Brain!"

"Oh, so you want to play, do you?" He went into a stance of his own, alert and energetic. Though he continued to move toward her, it was now with a bit of caution.

'Crap! This is going to hell in a hand-basket!' She thought to herself. As he drew ever nearer, she shot out with a kick, but he swatted her leg away with ease. A spinning kick and a couple of chops got her nowhere. He'd always been good, but ... In a fit of optimism, she launched herself into a flying tackle. 'I've got you now, Bird-Brain!'

She couldn't believe it as he launched himself in motion, caught her in mid-air, and slammed her on the roof. All the air wheezed from her body at the impact, while he wasn't even breathing hard! She struggled to drawn a breath as he pinned her to the ground, seeming to enjoy the contact.

"Magnificent," he muttered in her ear. Still trying to catch her breath, she found her body reacting to him. She flushed at the heat flooding her system, as inside her tight costume, her nipples started to harden. "I hope you are enjoying this," he told her. "I know I am!"

Amazingly enough, she was kind of enjoying it ... or at least she would be if she wasn't so freaked out. She shoved him off of her and rolled to her feet, and he just stared at her, a goofy grin on his face. 'He's a boy!' she screamed within her mind, as she pictured herself running her hands up and down his chest and his abs. She reached to her side and snatched up her whip, cracking it loudly. "I said back off!"

He still had that overflowing confidence, and she was getting so stressed, she lashed out at him. She flicked her whip in a fashion that should have torn open a couple of those marvelous abs, _and he caught the whip in mid-swing!_ God! How could he move that fast?

HatC

She was breathtaking! Chest heaving, and just slammed to the ground, she now stood there glaring at him. No sign of quitting, no fear, no hesitation, and just a bare moment to catch her breath. She was truly stunning! He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

At the first crack of her whip, he wondered if she would truly use it on him, but within a few seconds, he could see her make up her mind. He thought there was a pretty good chance he could catch the tail on his own, but he wasn't certain, so why chance it? He burnt a burst of pewter, tripling his strength and speed, then his hand flashed out and grabbed the tail of the whip. The leather of his gloves protected him from all but the sting, and that was something he could ignore.

He yanked violently on the whip, pulling it out of her hand and causing her to stumble forward. He tossed the whip aside, and caught her in his arms. "Ah ah ah," he teased, "No kinky stuff!" She tried to grapple with him, but every move she made, he either blocked or avoided. It took all his concentration, but he could handle her.

HatC

Selina was losing it. No matter what she tried, he was ready for her. He blocked shot after shot, and she couldn't lay a hand on him. Yet he didn't take any shots at her ... at least not if it didn't involve full body contact. But here she was for the second time in less than three minutes, flat on her back, his muscular frame right on top of her.

"Couldn't we do this a simpler way," he asked in a light-hearted voice. "Dinner and a movie? Or perhaps a little dancing?"

This time she at least had a little more leverage. She shoved with everything she had, and actually got a sound out of him this time, a very light "Ack!" She was slightly pleased with that, until she noticed she was right at the edge of the roof, and Robin wasn't in sight. "Shit," she thought, scrambling to her feet and rushing toward the edge. "I didn't mean to knock him off the roof!"

She peered over, but saw nothing. No sign of a broken body down on the street, nobody swinging on a quickly fired grapple, nobody crouching on a fire escape, nothing. She'd known it was unlikely that she'd sent the man ('Boy,' she reminded herself) to his death, but she'd been certain she could have caught a glimpse of how he'd saved himself. But there was no sign of him.

She grabbed her whip off the roof, quickly recoiled it, then sprinted off in the other direction. There was a good chance he'd be back any moment, but if she moved quickly enough, she _might_ be able to get away.

HatC

Harry was surprised when he found himself in a free-fall from 20 floors up, but not particularly worried. He twisted himself around a bit, and burnt steel, concentrating on a couple of manhole covers below. Repelling himself from the large metal covers which couldn't move any further down, he easily slowed his fall and landed with the barest of jolts. He then cast a silent disillusionment charm on himself, moments before he saw Selina's face peer over the edge of the roof above.

He read her mind and saw her concern for him. A smile lit his face as he began walking down the street.

HatC

It took Selina over an hour to make it home to the penthouse apartment she'd recently rented. She'd checked her back-trail several times, and doubled back on her own path to make sure she had not been followed. While she couldn't get Robin out of her mind, she didn't want to lead him back to her current hideout, either. Consequentially, it was a very nervous and tired Catwoman who eventually crawled in the 47th floor window. She then crouched down and and spent more than another five minutes staring out through the glass, looking for any sign she'd been followed. Seeing nothing, she let out the breath she'd been holding with a sigh.

Next on the agenda was a quick shot of vodka to calm her nerves, and then a hot shower. She wandered into her bedroom and struggled out of her skin-tight costume, always a bit of a challenge. She couldn't really stop herself as she tugged for a few seconds on her nipples ... no matter how much she tried to deny it, that bird-brained crime fighter made far more of an impression on her than she ever wanted to admit.

Finally, she climbed into her shower and turned on the water, a few seconds to let the temperature climb, and she stepped under the steaming stream with a groan. She grabbed some soap, and started to lather it up in her hands before she let out a piercing scream. Another pair of soapy hands had caressed her shoulders, before lowering to lather up her breasts. She stumbled backward, colliding with a hard body, and felt a very long, very hard, very hot organ pressing against her rear.

Her senses were in rebellion ... he had such wonderful hands! Her nipples were rock hard, and she found her folds flooding, desire running rampant through her body, even as she struggled. She tried to throw an elbow, but he blocked it with his shoulder. She tried to swing a leg back at him, but she was too close to get any leverage. She swung around in his soapy arms, and tried to claw his eyes out, but he already had her arms pinned to her sides.

'Head-butt him,' she screamed in her mind, but as she reared back her head, she came under the gaze of those amazing emerald eyes. She swung her head forward, but her body betrayed her. Instead of a head butt, she found her lips pressed against his. Moments later, her lips parted for his tongue and she found her own meeting his eagerly. He released her hands, but instead of clawing his eyes out, she wrapped them gently around his head and pulled him forward. His hands slid down her back until they cupped her ass, then he crushed her against him.

She moaned as his lips released hers, and slowly started tracing down her neck. His hands slid back up her back, a gentle caress that was driving her wild. "Let me love you," he whispered in her ear.

Two different voices were screaming in her head. 'Yes! Oh, please, Yes!' 'No ... no, no, no, no, no!' What came out of her mouth was a low, hesitant "OK?" Then those lips once again met hers, and she wasn't thinking anything for a few minutes.

HatC

It was a very nice shower, indeed. Harry helped her to wash away all the sweat of her attempted robbery, and the following fight. She jerked now and then when he brushed against a spot where he'd bruised her, but at the first sign of pain he would cast a silent healing charm, and with a gentle caress of his fingers, the pain was gone. Soon the only shuddering she was doing under his hands was from the erotic feelings he awoke in her. He'd had experience with literally thousands of women by this time, and he'd learned how to make his every touch scream of lust and desire.

Selina's touch across his chest and abs as she'd begun to return the favor and lather him up had been quite the erotic experience, as well. As she ranged lower with the soap, and reached his raging erection, she gasped. He turned his mind to other things, an obscene image of a hideous nude frog-like creature flooding his mind as she stroked up and down his length with both hands. He was going to take his time with this.

He caught her shoulders before she could drop to her knees. "Not yet," he told her. "We have all night!" He grabbed a bottle of shampoo, squeezed some of the thick liquid into his hands, and began to gently work it into her long, dark tresses. As he continued to work on her hair, she moaned into his shoulder, moment by moment more eager for what was to follow.

After about twenty five minutes of washing, healing, caressing and kissing, he led her back out of the shower. She didn't even notice as he conjured more towels and began to gently dry her body. A silent charm as he worked on her hair, and it was dry and remarkably silky much quicker than it had any right to be. She dried him off, as well, and with just the actions of a towel on it, very soon Harry's hair was in its usual unruly state, regardless of what body he might currently be occupying. He'd eventually learned to tame his hair, but he saw no need to worry about it at this point.

Suddenly he bent down and swung Selina up in his arms, and easily carried her into her bedroom, where he gently laid her on the edge of the bed. The lust in her eyes as she gazed up at him was obvious, and as she sat up, he leaned down to capture her lips in another passionate kiss. But this time when they broke apart for a breath, he didn't stop. His lips ran down her neck across her shoulders, and then down to her left breast. She had a pair of very full C cups that were remarkably firm, with rosy areolae that were topped with a pair of wonderfully erect nipples.

His mouth circled the sensitive flesh, his tongue darting out to caress the nipple before he gently took it in his teeth and tugged. Selina let out another gasp, unsure of how much more she could take. She ran her hands through his messy hair and half-drew him on. Her gasp was even louder as he repeated the process on her other breast, before he pulled back slightly and again gazed into her eyes. "You are spectacular," he whispered. She could see the desire in his eyes as he dropped to his knees on the floor next to the bed, and gently pushed her back. She flopped back on the bed, her eyes closed, her mouth open as he began to slowly make his way up her legs, caressing and kissing her flesh as he advanced inch by inch, driving her quite thoroughly mad in the process.

Selina Kyle was not a virgin, not by a long shot. She'd had a number of lovers. But none had been as skilled as this young man at setting her afire! At this point she didn't care what his age was, or how many years she thought she had on him; she was just desperate that he not stop! But Harry had no intention of stopping. Less than a minute later when he finally reached her sex, he barely had a chance to lick up one side and down the other before she let out a cry, finally achieving the orgasm her body had been building to for the last hour and a half!

But Harry was not done. His talented tongue bathed her sex as he drank up the fluids of her first orgasm. He reached places with his tongue that few others could reach, and had a rhythm that sang to her body. His fingers found the folds surrounding her clit, and soon had it exposed to his view, before he started to caress it with his tongue. It took him about two minutes to bring her to her second orgasm, one even more powerful than her first was. Several seconds later, as she began to come down from her ecstatic high, she said the words he'd been waiting to hear. "Make love to me! I need to feel you inside of me!"

Harry got back to his feet, and pulled on Selina's legs until her ass was right over the edge of the bed, before gently positioning himself between her thighs. Soon he was sliding his erection against her entrance, using her juices to get it nice and slick before he managed to wedge the head between her lips, and started to press forward slowly, so wonderfully slowly. She was tight, and it felt like she was on fire. The heat was intense, as was the pressure. Whatever body Harry inhabited, he always seemed to maintain the same equipment, a little more than eight inches long, and quite thick.

Selina moaned loudly and arched her back as inch by marvelous inch, 'Robin' pressed his way inside her. He was slow and gentle, giving her body time to adapt as she stretched to fit him. The lust in his eyes fanned the flames of her desire, and she had to admit, staring at his form over hers, that he had a marvelous physique. He stretched her as far as he could, before he slowly started withdrawing, then with only an inch of his shaft remaining in her, he started pressing forward again. He maintained that excruciatingly pleasant pace for perhaps forty seconds before he began to increase his pace. As her folds stretched and relaxed around him, he started bucking his hips against her a bit faster, her pleasure increasing at a commiserate pace.

Soon Selina was writhing beneath him in ecstasy, her body building toward another powerful orgasm, as Harry played her hot twat like an instrument, her moans the resulting sound of his playing. She wasn't quite a screamer, but she couldn't contain the satisfied sounds as he filled her, stretched her, pleasured her. Soon she was gasping and bucking against him violently, thrashing about beneath him as she approached her peak, then gasped in amazement and clenched around him as she rode her way through what had to be one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. As her tight flower spasmed around him, Harry let out an animal grunt as he achieved his own release, and he began to fire thick strands of his seed in her hot center. There was an intense burst of magical light, and Harry collapsed atop her body as the memories started to flood his mind.

It took Harry only a few minutes to experience Selina's life, before he slowly came to, still laying across the brunette beauty's body, still buried between her legs. Though he was already hard again, he gently eased himself out of her, then picked her up and repositioned her on the bed. He climbed onto the bed next to her, gathered her in his arms, and just enjoyed letting his eyes range over her marvelous body, his mind reaching out to soothe her own psyche as she contended with the experience of living through his multiple lives. Though she had no real difficulty fathoming other worlds (the alien members of the Justice League made accepting other worlds fairly easy), alternate time lines, other dimensions, and the wide range of incredible powers Harry wielded were a lot to take it.

HatC

It was close to a half hour later when Selina began to regain her senses. Her eyes slowly drifted open, blinked in the light a couple of times, and then focused on Harry.

"Wow!"

"It's a lot to take in," he admitted. He could see the thoughts sprinting through her mind as she tried to come up with something to say.

After several long seconds, "Wow!"

He chuckled.

She closed her eyes, and tried to bring her mind under control. Several seconds later, she had at least made some progress.

"Thank you. That was incredible!"

"We aren't done yet. Hours left to the night!"

She snuggled into him. "But I don't get to keep you to myself, do I?"

"You know you'll have to share me, Love. You aren't one of the lovers who was stolen away from me, so I'll have to keep looking for her. But we'll be together as often as we can manage it. You truly are magnificent!"

She blushed. "You're pretty impressive, yourself. So is this you, or Dick Grayson?"

"My mind, almost entirely Dick Grayson's body. I think the process added about an inch to his cock and a fair bit of girth, but I'm pleased to say that seems to follow along with me, along with my magic core and the other body-based powers I've acquired."

"Dick Grayson? I know Robin's identity! Bruce Wayne? I know Bat... Clark Kent? Holy shit!" She was starting to shake, just slightly.

"Anything Dick knew, I now know. And anything I know, you've seen, even if it is far too much for you to fully process right now." He started to massage her shoulders as she began to tense up. "Just relax."

"_Relax?_ I could ... I could ... what if ..." Thoughts were flooding her mind of all the things she could do with that knowledge - all the things others would do to her, if they knew what she knew. She loved Harry, she couldn't help it after all she'd seen, but she could be a horrible danger to him!

"Relax," he repeated. "I'll lock it all away in your mind so that you won't be able to spill the information to anybody who doesn't already know. You won't be able to disclose the information, even under duress, and nobody will be able to find out you know unless they already know, themselves. You won't be able to hurt me with the knowledge, and you won't be hurt for it. You act like I've never done this before!" He burnt a flash of bronze and dampened down her fear.

She looked up into those impossibly bright green eyes, deeply questioning.

"Yes, it really is all right," he repeated. She finally began to relax again, in his arms. At least until she noticed that huge cock standing at attention. She knew from his memories that she was going to be having a lot of sex during the next few years, and remembering Harry with literally hundreds of other lovers, she suddenly couldn't wait to get started.

She rolled off the edge of the bed and dropped to her knees in front of Harry, gently taking his erection in her hands. She marveled at the smooth skin, the prominent veins, and the sheer size of it. Without that jaw distending charm she'd seen something of, she wasn't going to be able to take the whole thing in her mouth, but she was certain Harry wouldn't really mind. Soon her head was bobbing up and down on his dick, his hands gently teasing her hair and drawing her gently down on his length as he moaned. No, Harry wouldn't mind at all.

_Author's Note: I hope you've enjoyed this slight glimpse at Harry any number of years into the future. He has a lot to see (and a hell of a lot to do, if you know what I mean, wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more) before Voldemort is completely and totally defeated. The story this would belong to won't be written for a long time, at the pace I write, since it would be something like the 10th or 11th story I would write. Next up will be another chapter on Draco's Gift._

_Somebody recommended OpenOffice, and I tried it with this, just to find that, even saving it as a basic .txt file, that it stripped all kinds of things out of my text. All the quotes disappeared, along with the elipses, and all the section dividers. I had to place everything back in as best I could by memory. I guess I just have to give up on spell-checking these, and do the best I can on my own!  
><em>


End file.
